dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Adam
|alias= Black Adam Shazam |gender= Male |age= Over 5,000 years |DOD= |affiliation= Shazam (formerly) Seven Deadly Enemies of Man |family= |status= Alive |actor= Dwayne Johnson |movie= Shazam! (indirectly mentioned) Black Adam (unreleased) |title = Champion (formerly)}} Teth-Adam, also known as Black Adam, is the former champion of the wizard Shazam. Due to his great heroic acts, he became the ruler of Kahndaq and formed a family. However, after his family was murdered, Adam unleashed the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man to kill the murderers of his family and the people of Kahndaq, killing millions. Due to this terrible act, he was imprisoned by Shazam in the confines of the Earth. Biography Becoming a Champion Teth-Adam was the first champion of the wizard Shazam, chosen for his heroic acts and courageous heart. With his new gifts, he would go on to become the ruler of his homeland - Kahndaq. Massacre in Kahndaq But while he was off fighting someone else's war, his family was murdered by criminals. This turn of events led Teth-Adam to protect Kahndaq by any means necessary, resorting to brutality and ruthlessness, so he intentionally unleashed the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man upon the criminals who killed his family and the people of Kahndaq, in which killed millions.Shazam! Confinement In response to such harsh acts, the Wizard plagued him with the name "Black Adam", before leaving him entombed ever since. It was only until the modern era that the Wizard Shazam would choose a new champion - Billy Batson. Personality Initially, Teth-Adam was heroic and courageous, which led to him being chosen as the first champion of the wizard Shazam and his brothers. However, after his family was murdered by criminals, he became brutal and ruthless, and this led him to release the Seven Deadly Sins upon the murderers of his family and the people of Kahndaq, killing millions. Powers Divine Empowerment: The Wizard Shazam imbued Teth-Adam with the Wisdom of Solomon, the Strength of Hercules, the Stamina of Atlas, the Power of Zeus, the Courage of Achilles, and the Speed of Mercury. By invoking the wizard's name, Teth-Adam could activate these mighty attributes. *'Superhuman Intelligence': To Be Added *'Superhuman Strength': To Be Added *'Nigh-Invulnerability': To Be Added *'Superhuman Speed': To Be Added *'Superhuman Stamina': To Be Added *'Electricity Manipulation': Teth-Adam channeled the Power of Zeus to unleash divine bolts of lightning upon Kahndaq, destroying that which confined the Seven Deadly Sins. *'Flight': Teth-Adam was seen flying over Kahndaq. Equipment *'Black Adam's Suit': When empowered as Black Adam, Teth-Adam wears a black bodysuit, with a lightning bolt on his chest. It also has a black cape with a hood and a gold trim. Relationships Family *Adrianna Tomaz/Isis - Wife Allies *Seven Deadly Sins - Releasees **Lust **Greed **Sloth **Wrath **Pride **Envy **Wrath Enemies *Shazam † - Former Mentor and Captor Trivia *The name Teth-Adam is a Hebrew nickname interpreted as subhuman. It is used to describe someone who is inhumane. This indicates this is may not his original name, rather a derogatory name given to him by the wizard Shazam and his brothers, to mark his evil, corrupted nature. Behind the Scenes *In 2005, New Line Cinema had been pushing the idea of a Billy Batson and the Legend of Shazam! live-action feature film, with as director and Michael Uslan as a producer. Actor and former wrestler Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson had agreed to appear in the film as Black Adam, but the project was ultimately abandoned. Nine years later, Johnson signed on to play Black Adam in the 2019 film Shazam!."The Rock Confirms He's In Shazam" - CINEMABLEND However, in January 2017, it was announced that Black Adam would appear in his solo film instead, which would tell his chronicles. *Black Adam was originally going to appear in The Suicide Squad as the main villain. Gallery Black Adam Hologram.jpg References External Links * * pt-br:Teth-Adam Category:Black Adam characters Category:Magic users Category:Villains Category:Shazam! characters